


Such A Pretty Face

by xofrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, PWP, Top!Frank, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnk/pseuds/xofrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gonna come for me, baby?" he hisses, voice thick with lust, and, fuck when did he start stealing his dirty-talk from cheap porn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> pushed into the back of my head multiple times and FINALLY finished after almost four months ._.

Frank's got his fingers closed around Gerard's throat, just tight enough that it burns when he swallows and his vision is swimming, everything blurry and unfocused. 

"You gonna come for me, baby?" he hisses, voice thick with lust, and, fuck when did he start stealing his dirty-talk from cheap porn? Gerard seems to eat it right up, though, nodding as much as Frank's grip will allow and letting out a strangled noise that could be a 'fuck' or possibly a 'Frank'. Who the hell knows. 

Gerard is just fucking basking in the glory, okay. This entire thing is his doing. He remembers the conversation because he can still feel the heat in his cheeks from the way his face had flushed when he suggested Frank rough him up little. Frank had seemed far too amused by Gerard's obvious discomfort discussing this, but he was definitely willing to try, and try he was. 

"You're so pretty, Gee, all spread out for me. Look at you." 

Gerard whines high in his throat as his hands scrabble frantically for something to hold onto, something he can pull closer and rut against because holy shit that is Frank's dick in his ass and his hand around his throat, okay. His fingers close around the muscle of a bicep and he's dragging it closer, dragging Frank closer. 

Frank hums lowly, flexing his fingers carefully and digging them into the strained muscle of Gerard's neck. He knows there will be bruises; five dark, purple prints in the shape of his fingers against otherwise milky skin. 

"What do you want, Gerard? Mmm? You have to tell me, speak up." he sneers, bent at such an angle that he can still manage slow, shallow thrusts and flick his tongue over a nipple. "You want this?" he asks, voice muffled by the sweat-damp skin in his mouth. 

Gerard's hands tangle in Frank's hair, keeping him there as he rolls his hips just enough that his poor, neglected cock gets the barest hint of friction against the slight pudge of Frank's belly. He feels wrong pressing his dick between the swallows because he still has morals okay, even if the birds are ink on deliciously smooth skin he still feels weird about it. 

Frank pulls back with a 'pop' from the suction of his lips over the faintly bruised skin around Gerard's nipple "What's this? Are you trying to rub one out against me?" he asks, voice smooth as he presses the other's hips back down to the bed with his free hand "Not yet..." he murmurs, the temporarily stalled rhythm of his cock pressing in-out of Gerard's body slowly picking back up again. 

It's a wonder he can even keep this much self control with Gerard beneath him, sprawled over the dark sheets, his thighs tense with the effort of restraining himself. He loosens his grip on Gerard's neck briefly and listens to the sharp sound of his rasping breaths, trying to suck in as much air as he can before Frank restricts him again. This was Gerard's idea, though, he wanted this and Frank was simply being a good boyfriend and giving him what he wanted. 

He doesn't, however, expect Gerard to throw all his weight into flipping them around until Frank is pressed into the mattress beneath him. Gerard grins down at him "What do you mean, 'not yet'?" his voice is shot, husky and catching in his throat from the restriction of air. His hands move quickly, pinning Frank's wrists above his head with his thick, soft thighs clamping around his hips to prevent any struggle "You can't have the power all the time, Frankie." he murmurs in a sing-song voice. 

Gerard tips his head just enough to catch Frank's mouth in a kiss, hot and rough and messy and perfect, just what he needs. He can feel Frank's cock pressing against his ass, hard and insistent where it's slipped out in their position switch "'m not gonna let you come." Gerard decides with a wicked glint in his dark eyes 

Frank is so desperate for it, he can feel the sweat layering his body and he's fighting so fucking hard not to rub off against Gerard's ass where his dick is pressed between the pale mounds. He can faintly see the other man's lips moving meaning his speaking but he's so turned on that everything is fuzzy, muted and he can't make out the words. His body burns wherever Gerard touches, sparks under his skin beneath his lover's fingertips. "Look at you, Frank; made for porn."

He's finally had enough of this, whining high in his throat "Please, Gee, need you so bad." Frank begs, his last bit of resolve gone as the words roll off his tongue. Gerard is reluctant to oblige, almost rolling his eyes as he reaches back and grips Frank's cock with a sure hand, giving him a few slow strokes "Yeah? You need me to fuck myself?" he asks slowly, not quite willing to admit how bad he wants it even if Frank doesn't. 

Frank nods frantically, arching up into the touch a little because holy shit he is craving this skin-on-skin contact so bad it hurts. Gerard barely restrains himself from laughing at him because he's never seen Frank so needy-sounding in his life and he loves it, loves that he can do this to the usually 'take-shit-from-nobody I'm-so-controlling' guy he tries to be. 

Gerard's body quivers as he lifts himself up enough to feel the blunt press of Frank's cock before he's sinking down, and taking him to the hilt in one stroke. Frank is more than pleased, letting his head fall back with an almost-animal noise slipping from his spit-slick, parted lips "Oh fuck...so good, Gee." 

Of course he's proud of himself, listening to the sounds he can get Frank to make. He hums lowly, gripping the soft pudge of Frank's chest in an attempt to keep himself upright as he rolls his hips "Feel so full, so good." 

The stretch is the best part and Frank is thicker than most he's had.

It's taking everything Frank has not to just dig his fingers into Gerard's waist and fuck up into him as best he can, so he settles instead for clutching his thighs and digging his toes into the lush covers of the bed. 

Gerard is going for it now, rocking back against Frank's dick and making these breathy little 'ah-ah-ah' noises in the back of his throat. His mouth is open, jaw slack and eyes screwed shut as he focuses on just the feel of Frank, the way his fingers are biting into Gerard's thighs and the way he keeps rolling his hips up when Gerard rocks forward like he just _needs_ this. He can feel it building in his belly, tight and hot and oh _fuck yes_.

One hand shifts from Frank's chest to wrap around his own cock, hissing slightly at the welcome friction of his palm "Oh, shit Frankie. 'm so close-- _fuck_!" and he's coming hot and thick over his fist. Frank make's a desperate noise when Gerard's muscles tighten reflexively around him, and he's trying so hard to hold back because Gerard said so but he's never been great at doing what he's told and in the next few seconds he's tensing up and following his boyfriend over the edge. 

"Told you...no." Gerard pants , wincing slightly as he rolls to the side and feels Frank slip free. He'll come up with a punishment later, he'll make Frank regret not listening to what he'd said but for now, for now he's content to lay there in a sticky-sweaty mess.


End file.
